kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 30th October, 2015, 31Oct Live Update Next Update: 18th November, 2015 1100 hrs (11:00 am) JST time = November 18 2015 19:00:00 +0900 style = font-weight:bold; color:#f00; font-size:14px; endClass = countdownComplete2 endText = Maintenance has ended. }} }} * November 18 2015 19:00:00 +0900 '''(JST) Expected completion time''' Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates 18th November 2015 * Fall 2015 Event ** It's gonna be a mid-size event. ** Oct17 dev tweet: "It would be good for you to prepare your fleets and resources" **Multiple New Kanmusu, including: *** New Training Cruiser ** The event will last around 2 weeks. ** Combined Fleet confirmed. ** The main operation part of the event will be an transportation operation that use combat ships to transport to a southern circular island, and combats cause by it ***The Main Operation would include Transport Mission which use Destroyers and so on as its main body, but will also have scenes for Battleships amd Carriers to active in. *** Battle of Kolombangara ? ** There will also be an Extra Operation. ** Ship locking confirmed for Medium/Hard Mode. ** New! Akizuki obtainable in the event. **Other Twitter Hints for the event: *** Nov 5: It would be good to level ships suitable for forceful transport mission and guarding *** Nov 11: High Level Destroyers are important combat force. Other long term hints that are not from the official twitter Last Update 3rd November Live Update *Supportive measure for admirals who completed F23 and some quests after that in October, but have not complete those quests following and then have the whole quest chain progress being reset following the monthly reset, and unable to restart doing those quests due to the quests' requirement. 31st October Live Update Zuikaku Kai Ni (/A) graphic fix. 30th October, 2015 Zuikaku Kai Ni * Zuikaku second remodelhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/658099342209748992 ** Hypothetical Remodel ** Convertible Remodel like Shoukaku Kai Ni ←→ Kai Ni A *** Have different outfit. ** According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** Prototype Flight Deck Catapult required. Seasonal * Halloween seasonal CG and voice updates ** Libeccio: new CG and voice line ** Roma: new CG * Libeccio drops at 4-5 until the next update (Autumn Event) ** Admirals without her have a three times higher drop rate New equipment * 6 new planes ** Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) ** Zero Fighter Model 52C (w/ Iwai Flight) ** Zero Fighter Model 62 (Fighter-bomber / Iwai Squadron) ** Zero Fighter Model 21 (w/ Iwamoto Flight) ** Zero Fighter Model 52A (w/ Iwamoto Flight) ** Type 0 Fighter Model 53 (Iwamoto Squadron) 15 New Quests * F23 gives another Prototype Flight Deck Catapult * A59 and A62 give new item: Skilled Crew Member ** It is a consumable item that you can see in your inventory, not equipment * New planes obtainable via two arsenal quest chains ** Existing planes are used for conversions (not jet) ** See Aircraft Conversion, 30 October Fighter Quest-chain and this flowchart. Composition Quests (編成) Kai as flagship, , and (both as CVL, not AV) in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 0 / 200 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Skilled Crew Member |Note = Requires: Bm6, F21 Unlocks: B53 }} Kai and Kai in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 200 / 0 / 200 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Zuiun (634 Air Group) |Note = Requires: B53 Unlocks: A61 }} Kai as flagship, Kai, and (both as CVL), Kai and Kai in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Repair Team |Note = Requires: Bm7, A60 Unlocks: B54 }} Kai Ni, Kai Ni and two Destroyers in your fleet. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 300 / 300 / 300 |Rewards_Items = Skilled Crew Member "Irako" |Note = Requires: F29 Unlocks: F30 }} }} Sortie Quests (出撃) Kai as flagship, , and (both as CVL) (you can add 2 more ships) to World 1-4 and score an S-rank victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 300 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 "Irako" X 1 |Note = Requires: A59 Unlocks: A60 }} Kai as flagship, Kai, and (both as CVL), Kai and Kai to World 2-4 and score an S-rank victory at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 300 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 3 Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group) |Note = Requires: A61 Unlocks: F23 }} }} Arsenal Quests (工廠) on set as your Secretary Ship, then scrap 2 and a . One is consumed in the process. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) |Note = Monthly Quest Requires: Bm6 Unlocks: F24, F28 }} on a Carrier secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) |Note = Requires: F22 Unlocks: F25, F26 }} on a Carrier secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) |Note = Monthly Quest Requires: Bm5, Bm6, F24 }} on as secretary, then scrap |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 52C (w/ Iwai Flight) |Note = Requires: F24 Unlocks: F27 }} on as secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 62 (Fighter-bomber / Iwai Squadron) |Note = Requires: F26 }} on as secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 21 (w/ Iwamoto Flight) |Note = Requires: A61, F22 Unlocks: F29 }} on as secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Zero Fighter Model 52A (w/ Iwamoto Flight) |Note = Requires: F28 Unlock: A62 }} on as secretary, then scrap 2 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 0 Fighter Model 53 (Iwamoto Squadron) |Note = Requires: A62 }} }} User Interface Enhancement * Added ability to record & re-organize fleet composition * 3 Fleet compositions available on default, expandable up to 5 with dock keys * Equipment on ships can be drag (click and hold the equipment for 1-2 secs) in the Refit page * Left option will "use" the fleet you selected (no confirmation, so once it's clicked it WILL CHANGE right away. Think before you click. Right option removes the recorded fleet (no, not the girls). Others * Homeport expansion ** 270 ship slots (previously 260) ** 1180 equipment slots (previously 1140) *End of some Fall CG and voices, including Yukata CG, Oktoberfest CG, and some Mackerel Pike Festival CG. **They are placed into player's library. **Harusame, Ushio, Murasame, Akebono, Chiyoda and Chitose still have their Fall CG **Many girls still have their Fall voice lines (excluding Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Urakaze, Isokaze, Kawakaze, Kuma, Tama, Jintsuu, Ooyodo and Mizuho) *End of Mackerel Pike Festival mini-event. ** RAW FISH DISAPPEARED AFTER THIS UPDATE. ** Isokaze drop finished * Evasion parameter for Shiden Kai 2 have been adjusted (Evasion +3) Archived updates References Category:Updates